


All He Can Give

by Siberian



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those in love take what they can have. If they're lucky, they can still be happy regardless of the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Can Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX - Dressed to the Nines
> 
> Prompt: Touch
> 
> This is my first story for Angel: The Series. It’s from Wesley’s point of view. At the time of the initial posting, I hadn't finished the show, so keep that in mind while reading. I would also place this story in the early seasons, roughly one or two although it contains no real spoilers. I wanted to keep it open so that it could work at any point. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wesley walked into the bedroom with Angel close behind. Once he was near the edge of the bed he stopped and turned to face the vampire. They looked at each other for a moment in silence. Wesley’s breathing increased slightly as he lifted his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt. He took his time but it still didn’t take long for the shirt to hang open. 

Getting a solid grip on the fabric he pulled at it until it came un-tucked. The subtle shifting of his shoulders was enough for the fabric to slip off his form. Wesley kept his eyes on Angel’s face as the vampire let his gaze sweep down Wesley’s torso. His hands then gripped the bottom of his undershirt. In a slow movement he raised the fabric until he could pull it over his head. 

Angel’s gaze moved over his now exposed skin and Wesley couldn’t help shivering in arousal. His fingers played loosely at his belt buckle before unbuckling the belt. The dull sound of the belt hitting the hardwood floor went unnoticed as Wesley focused on unbuttoning his pants. The button popped open easily, and with a slow lowering of Wesley’s zipper, his dress slacks pooled around his bare feet. Stepping out of the fabric Wesley turned slightly so that he could sit on the bed. 

He ignored Angel for a moment as he unlatched his watch. Setting the timepiece on the nightstand, he scooted back onto the comforter until he was in the middle of the bed. Lying down, his gaze once more found Angel’s. The vampire had grabbed the only chair in his room and placed it at the foot of his bed. Angel sat in a relaxed position but Wesley could see the heat in his gaze. 

Wesley moved his legs slightly apart before lightly skimming his hands over random areas of his body. His fingers eventually made their way downward until they met with sensitive skin covered by coarse curls. Wesley let his fingers play in the hair for a moment before pulling his hand away. A shudder moved through him at denying the call of where he really wanted his hand to go. 

His hands once more started up the teasing touches. Only this time Wesley lay his palms flat on his skin, the thin hands petting his body in long strokes. Wesley opened his legs a little further only to release a moan as the cooler air of the room met with his increasingly heated flesh. One of his hands dipped down to play at his stomach as he brought the other hand up to his mouth. He gently touched his lips before pushing two of his fingers into his mouth. 

Wesley sucked at them lazily as he used his tongue to coat the digits with his saliva. The vampire’s posture hadn’t changed but Angel’s eyes had become even darker. The deep brown irises were easily being overtaken by the black of Angel’s pupils. Wesley withdrew his fingers. A small line of saliva fell on his chin but Wesley didn’t bother to wipe it away. Instead his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip as though he was savoring his own natural flavor. 

The damp hands landed on Wesley’s left nipple. The skin peaked instantly at the already cooling wetness. Wesley rubbed at the hardened flesh softly. As his fingers dried the rubbing became a little rougher, the nipple starting to then be pulled and lightly pinched. Wesley moaned as the touch to his chest became more abrasive with the evaporation of the moisture. 

Moving the hand away from his chest to grasp at the pillow behind his head, he moved the hand at his stomach down to wrap around his member. He squeezed the hardened flesh for a second before starting a slow stroking. Wesley was just barely able to keep his gaze on Angel. His eyes were only open to slits. The intensity of Angel’s eyes raking over his body, as well as Wesley’s own touch, made the concentration it took to keep them open nearly impossible. 

He cried out after a few minutes. The light stroking wasn’t enough. He was already hard before getting undressed, so by this point his member was engorged. His body was practically begging for completion. Another moan escaped as Wesley spread his legs wider. Bending his knees he pulled his legs back and apart until he was completely exposed. His hand clenching the pillow released the bedding before pushing underneath. 

After a few seconds of scrambling the hand reemerged with a medium sized bottle. Wesley hesitantly released his erection bringing his hand up to squirt a copious amount of the bottle’s contents onto his palm. Throwing the bottle on the comforter carelessly he spread the lubricant onto both of his hands. His left hand grabbed his member once more as his right moved down between his legs. He massaged the muscles at his entrance briefly before pushing two fingers in at once. 

Even knowing what he was about to do, he still couldn’t help crying out at the sudden pleasurable stretch, his hips canting toward the invading digits. He started to thrust the fingers in and out of his body. Very briefly he lets his eyes drop from Angel’s face to look at the vampire’s groin. The straining bulge concealed by the black slacks make Wesley’s passage contract in desire. He’d still never seen Angel’s member aroused but Wesley had seen Angel naked. For the time being his imagination could fill in the blanks. 

He brought his eyes back up to Angel’s face. The vampire was still taking in every part of Wesley’s body with his gaze and Wesley couldn’t resist pushing in another finger. The pace became faster, Wesley’s slick fingers sliding against each other in the small space, the muscles at his entrance tingling hotly as though they were on fire. The heat only matched by the flush on his face. 

His grip tightened on his erection, the milky white stickiness of his pre-come combining with the lubricant coating his fingers. Wesley shifted slightly letting his fingers brush his prostate for the first time. He cried out trying to push his heated face into the cooler pillow but still maintain eye contact. His glasses became skewed with the movement but he didn’t care. All Wesley really cared about at that moment was the heat, the pleasure, his panting breaths, and the caress of Angel’s eyes. 

Angel moved his gaze upward again to connect with Wesley’s, the silent command to come demanding to be obeyed. Wesley pushed his fingers hard against his prostate, the hand holding his erection giving a hard yank upward, and for the first time since facing Angel he closed his eyes as he climaxed. A scream escaped his lungs as his release gushed over his fist. His hands paused briefly at the cusp of his orgasm. The stillness followed by the same punishing pace that had pushed Wesley to completion. His thighs trembling so hard they fell open wider letting his fingers go even deeper. 

Wesley only pulled his hands away from his body when the pleasure started to border the edges of pain. He rested both of his hands next to him on the bedding, not worried about staining Angel’s comforter, knowing that the vampire enjoyed being surrounded by Wesley’s scent. He kept his eyes closed trying to catch his breath as small tremors still skittered through his body. 

Suddenly a cool hand landed on his face. There was a feeling of his personal space being invaded before he felt lips mouth gently against his own. “One day Wesley. One day soon.” Wesley let the promise wash over him, the words warming a place inside him that he had once believed to have gone cold forever. They were working toward finding a cure and Angel was determined not to stop until he could fulfill his promise to make love to Wesley. Until then Wesley would be happy with the type of touch Angel could give.

The End


End file.
